El Baile
by Lupi-chan
Summary: Tai y Matt kieren una moto pero no tiene dinero... Un evento esta cerca y a Matt se le ocurre una idea, es entonces cuando las cosas se ponen buenas... o malas. Entran a un concurso de baile y adivinen kien es la pareja de Matt xD


El Baile

-Esto es injusto, a mi siempre me echan la culpa, siempre me regañan a mi y Kari para nada- reclamaba Tai a su mamá.

-Pero tu fuiste quien empezó la pelea- decía la señora Kamiya mientras preparaba la cena.

El hecho sobre el que Tai y su madre hablaban era de que hace unos instantes Tai se encontraba viendo la tele, como ya se había pasado su tiempo Kari llegó reclamándole la dejara ver su programa, pero Tai no quiso aceptar porque quería terminar de ver el partido de fútbol.

------Inicio Flash back------

-Tai déjame ver mi programa ya te pasaste por 20 minutos de tu tiempo.

-Kari no molestes, ¿no vez que estoy viendo el fútbol?

- - ¡pero ya es mi turno! ¡Además mañana lo repetirán!

-Si Kari pero como dicen: ¿para qué dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy?

-¡Entonces deberías hacer tu tarea!- Kari le arrebató el control a Tai, quien ante esto se enfureció- lo siento Tai, es mi turno- Kari cambió de canal.

-¡Nooo! ¡dame eso, ya iban a anotar!- Tai le quitó esta vez el control a Kari y cambió al partido- ¡¿Lo vez? Metieron gol y no lo vi!

-¡Dame eso!- Kari volvió a cambiar de canal

-¡Iba la repetición!- le quitó otra vez el control.

-¡Tai ya! ¡No seas injusto!

Así los 2 comenzaron a pelear hasta que una vez que Kari tenía el control Tai quería quitárselo y al tratar de hacer esto tropezó con Neko (el gato) ocasionando que el jarrón de la mesita central se rompiera. Neko asustado con todo esto, se aferró al cabello de Tai.

-¡¿Viste lo que ocasionaste tonto?!

-¡fue tu culpa!- dijo Tai con Neko aún en su cabello- Neko bájate ya- decía mientras trataba de quitárselo- ¡Auch! ¡No me jales Neko!- al fin logró quitarse el gato de encima.

-¡niños que pasa!- llegó la señora Kamiya

-¡Mamá, yo no fui fue...!- los 2 empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo rápida y desesperadamente señalándose a madera de echarle la culpa al otro e intentando explicar lo ocurrido.

-¡Niños, niños!¡BASTA!- al fin se callaron- bien, no les entendí nada, pero a ver Kari explícame qué pasó.

-Claro, Kari ¬¬- se quejó Tai.

-Bueno mamá verás, Tai ya se había pasado por 20 min. De su tiempo de tele y no me dejaba ver mi programa, fui paciente hasta que ya no aguanté más y le quité el control, pero él agresivamente me lo arrebató, hasta que una vez que yo lo tenía nuevamente se lanzó sobre mi y ocasionó que el jarrón cayera. Además mamá... no debería ver la tele si no ha hecho su tarea.

-¿Tai? oô ¿qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?

-Para empezar Kari fue la que empezó, porque ella llegó muy agresiva a quitarme el control, me lo hubiera pedido bien y nada de esto hubiera pasado, además Neko fue el que me hizo tropezar, traté de sostenerme y Kari ni siquiera se movió para evitar que algo sucediera , por eso el jarrón se rompió.

-¿Miau?-Maulló Neko al escuchar que Tai le echaba parte de la culpa.

-Tai, no es bueno que le eches la culpa al gato, también debes respetar la hora en que acordaron dejarse la tele y por último; debiste hacer tu tarea antes de ver la tele. Por eso Tai, te quedarás sin mesada por 3 meses.

-¿Qué? Eso es injusto mamá.

-debiste pensar antes de actuar.

-un momento ¿y qué hay de Kari?

-bueno su comportamiento no fue del todo bueno, así que se quedará sin mesada por un mes.

-¿qué? 1 mes!- reclamó Tai

-ya oíste- dijo su madre

-Lo vez Tai, por tu culpa hasta a mi me dejaron sin dinero ¬¬

-Te merecías eso y más ¬¬

Rato después...

-...Así es Agumón, me dejaron sin mesada por 3 meses, rayos qué le diré a Matt, prometimos juntar nuestras mesadas hasta que nos alcanzara para comprar una moto, y ahora le fallaré por 3 largos meses -.-!

-no te preocupes Tai, yo te ayudaré...

-Agumón... pero ¿qué dices?-Tai sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en ese instante- ¡¡¡Auch!!! ¡¿Agumón porqué hiciste eso?!

-creí que quería una mezada

-Agumón, mesada es dinero, no un golpe con la mesa ¬¬!

-he... lo siento Tai !

-ya olvídalo TT

Poco después...

-¿mamá podemos hablar?- preguntó Tai

-claro hijo...

Y es aquí donde empezó la historia

------Fin Flash back------

-bueno mamá me voy a dormir- dijo después de acabar su cena

-que descanses hijo, buenas noches.

-he... mamá...

-dime

-¿me puedes sobar y dar un besito en el chichón de mi cabeza?

-claro que si hijo, que descuidado eres.

-Agumón me pegó con la mesa ¬¬- se quejó Tai

-XD- Kari reía

Al siguiente día en la escuela Tai notó que varias chicas corrían rápido de aquí para allá parecía que tenían un gran chisme que contar, repartían volantes e iban a coquetear con algunos chicos, Tai se extrañó, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, aun le dolía la cabeza, así que sólo se dedicó a recostarse en su pupitre.

-¿huh? ¿Tai, te sientes bien?- preguntó Sora que vio que su amigo se tomaba con la mano la cabeza y tenía una cara de sueño, inconformidad, etc.

-Agumón me pegó en la cabeza con una mesa.

Sora parpadeo un par de veces no entendiendo a qué se refería.

-mejor no preguntes Sora, es una larga historia.

-Bien- dijo retirándose a su lugar.

-¡¡Oye Tai mira esto!!- llegó Matt al parecer muy emocionado y le entregó un papel a Tai.- ¡es una gran oportunidad!

-...¿un concurso de baile? ¿Matt, en qué estas pensando?

-En el premio- señaló Matt en la hoja en donde se indicaba el premio- 2000 dólares ¿qué te parece?

-mmm... es una buena cantidad.

-podríamos utilizarlos para comprarnos ésa moto que tanto nos gustó, así ya no tendríamos que poner de nuestras mesadas.

-Por cierto Matt quería mencionarte sobre eso... me han retirado mi mesada por 3 meses.

-¿... lo ves? Esto es una excelente idea, además de que no estoy seguro de por cuánto tiempo tenga mi mesada estable, me refiero a que no me la quiten.

-si tienes razón

-oye ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- preguntó Matt

-¡¿qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Matt qué te ha pasado?!- dijo Tai sobresaltado ante la invitación de Matt- Escucha, se que eres mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, respeto tus gustos y todo eso... y se que tal vez después de todo éste tiempo hayas desarrollado un sentimiento más grande que la amistad hacia mi, soy muy atractivo lo sé, pero...

-¡Tai, Tai, Tai!- le interrumpió Matt

-¿qué?

-¡no digas estupideces! has dicho muchas, pero ésta es la mejor, entiende esto: eres mi amigo desde hace muchos años, no me gustas, no eres nada atractivo o no para mi, queremos la moto, y por último pero no menos importante: las chicas con la que tenemos buen trato ya tienen pareja.

-¿Qué? ¿con quién irá Sora?

-con Joe

-¿con Joe? TT ¿Mimi?

-Con Izzi TT

-lo supuse ¿Yolei?

-obviamente con Ken. Y tu hermana irá con mi hermano.

-bah, mi hermana, ¿cómo es que te enteraste de todo?

-bueno, las noticias corren rápido.

-oye ¿qué hay de Jun?

-Tai, qué locuras dices, si alguno de los 2 bailara con ella, ¿con quién bailaría el otro? Además si ganáramos con Jun ¿crees que nos daría parte del premio?

-tienes razón

así buscaban otras chicas pero poco a poco veían que no tenían alternativa.

-uf, no conocemos a nadie más- dijo rendido Tai- está bien Matt, tú ganas, acepto ser tu pareja- dijo sonrojado.

-tranquilo Tai, no será tan malo.

-oye se vería mal chico y chico...

-lo sé, por eso tú serás la chica

-¡¿Qué?! oO! ¡No Matt, tú también tienes ideas estúpidas y todo esto es la más grande, así que se lleva el premio!

Después de un laaargo rato Matt logró convencerlo...

-¿bien y qué me pondré?- preguntó Tai algo intimidado

-mmm... ya sé acompañaremos a Mimi y a Sora al centro comercial, vemos alguno de los millones vestidos que les gustan y compraremos alguno de ellos.

-¿y después qué haré con el?

-regalárselo a tu hermana

-se dará cuenta ¬¬

-no se dará

-bueno, ya que.

Rato después

-oye Mimi, ¿podemos acompañarte a ti y a Sora al centro comercial?-preguntó Tai

-¡Claro que si! serán de mucha ayuda

-¿oigan qué mosca les picó? Siempre han dicho que ir con nosotras de compras es un infierno ¬¬-dijo Sora

-he... es que ya sabes, somos caballeros y queremos ayudarlas.

-claro Tai ¬¬

-Bueno ya vámonos, esto será muy divertido- dijo Mimi muy animada.

Al fin llegados al centro comercial...

-muy bien: ¡a comprar! -dijo Mimi

-Vamos a esa tienda- señaló Sora igual de animada que Mimi y caminaron a toda prisa a la tienda.

-ahí vamos -.- -dijo Matt

-¡Mira Sora éste es muy bonito! Pruébatelo a ver cómo te queda.

-Está bien

-Tai checa cuál es de tu agrado- le susurró Matt

-bien -.-!

-¿Sora te quedó el vestido?- preguntó Mimi

-hay no se, como que me veo gorda- dijo Sora y salió para que sus amigos la vieran.

-oO ¿gorda?- dijeron Tai y Matt al unisono al ver que a Sora no se le veía ninguna seña de gordura.

-mmm... pruébate otro Sora, no me agrada del todo.

-oye se ve muy bien- dijo Tai

-oô tu que sabes de vestir- dijo Sora

-¿Cómo sabremos cuál te queda Tai?

-No lo sé, desconozco por completo éste mundo, será muy difícil

Después de 6hrs. 196 tiendas visitadas, 124 compras, 27 cajas, 23 bolsas y 1 cayo en el pie de Tai, todos regresaron a casa.

-Estuvo de lujo ¿no Sora?

-si fue muy divertido Mimi- decían mientras cada una cargaba con 1 bolsa y Tai y Matt con el resto.

-Terrible Matt- se quejó Tai.

-Lo sé Tai

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la casa de Sora, descargó sus 25 cajas y bolsas incluidas y después fueron a la casa de Mimi donde ella descargó sus otras 25 cajas y bolsas

-Tai ¿qué hora es?

-...las...¡¿8?!

-¡oh no! Tai mañana iremos por tu vestido

-porqué no mejor dices "por el vestido" no me gusta cuando suena de mi propiedad.

-Bueno Tai, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

-¿Hijo dónde estabas?- preguntó la mamá de Tai cuando éste entró a la casa

-Acompañé a Sora y a Mimi de compras- dijo Tai desganado.- buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente después de la escuela:

-Vamos Tai, hay que ir rápido a tu casa antes de que alguien llegue.

-hay Matt ¿porqué se te ocurren todas estas estupideces?

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tai...

-mmm... no creo que la ropa de tu hermana te quede, toma algo de tu mamá.

-¿porqué no solamente compramos el vestido Matt?

Matt paró de buscar ropa-...Tai si compramos así nadamás ¿Cómo sabremos si lo que compramos te queda? Lo que debemos hacer es vestirte de chica e ir a una tienda y probarte algún vestido para ver si te queda.

-A Kari no le quedará el vestido...

-Descuida, lo apreciará de todos modos, sabe muy bien que no somos buenos como para adivinarle la talla.

-Tienes razón...cielos, no creí que una moto iba a costar tanto trabajo.

-Pues ya ves... ten ponte esto- dijo entregándole unas prendas

-oô bien

Tai se puso una falda larga color azul marino y una camisa de cuello también de color azul, sólo que un poco más claro.

-Es holgada, para que no te veas tan mal- explicó Matt-además creo que el azul te va bien.

-gracias Matt ¬¬

-y ahora...¿Cómo te peinarás?

Después de un rato:

-Parezco hippie -.- -dijo Tai al ver que Matt le peinó con 2 coletas

- si, te ves bien XD jajaja

-hay ya cállate y vámonos ¬¬

-Espera Tai

-¿y ahora qué? oô

-Brillo para los labios y ésta cosa para las pestañas

-Ya basta Matt que esto va a acabar por gustarme TT

-no seas ridículo ¬¬

Después de un rato Tai quedó listo.

-Vaya te ves muy bien Tai XD

-ya vámonos, ya no lo soporto ¬¬

Cuando al fin llegaron al centro comercial:

-Oye Tai, por le momento ya no te puedo llamar por tu nombre

-¿Porqué Matt?

-Porque tai no es nombre de niña

-cierto

-Ya sé serás Tany

-¿Lo pensaste mucho verdad?- dijo tai con sarcasmo

-otra cosa, casi no hables, y cuando lo hagas, trata de sonar femenina.

-Te odio ¬¬

-Mira vamos a ésa tienda, ahí vimos un vestido algo agradable, era azul ¿a Kari le gusta el azul verdad?

-si creo que sí, si no se tiene que conformar.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó el empleado de la tienda con voz amanerada.

-he si, venimos a ver un vestido para ella- dijo Matt señalando a Tai.

-claro que si, ¿cuál te gusta linda?- dijo con su tono amable.

Tai señaló el que había visto el día anterior.

-Toma.- dijo entregándole el vestido- ¡Hay linda que suerte tienes!- exclamó maravillado el sujeto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Matt curioso.

-Porque tiene la gran suerte de venir contigo bombón!- dijo coquetamente hacia Matt.

-oO! He... Tany apresúrate- dijo Matt nervioso a causa del empleado. Tai trató de aguantar la risa, entró al probador y se midió el vestido, momentos después salió.

-Te ves divina corazón!- le dijo el empleado con emoción e hizo cierta pose.

-¿Matt?-dijo Tai quedo en señal que diera su opinión.

-Pues... se te ve bien.

-¿Matt?- llamó la voz de una chica

-Yolei! ¿qué haces aquí? °°!

-Eso me preguntaba yo acerca de ti...oh ¿quién es tu amiga?... tiene... un parecido familiar.

-claro que no!-se apresuró a decir Matt- no la conoces, ella es Tany, una amiga, hija de un amigo de mi papá !

-Mucho gusto Tany yo soy Yolei- Yolei le tendió la mano y éste se la tendió también- es muy seria cierto?- preguntó hacia Matt.

-he... bueno, es algo tímida. Oye Yolei, dime cómo se le el vestido?

-mmm... se ve linda!

-Bien Tany. Cámbiate, nos lo llevamos.

Tai entró a cambiarse y en menos de 5 min. Volvió a salir

-Cielos Tany me encanta tu manera de vestir O- dijo Yolei al ver el estilo muy parecido a como ella vestía.

-Gracias-dijo muy quedo

-Yolei-le habló alguien

-Ah Ken ya llegaste. Mira ella es Tany, hija de un amigo del papá de Matt, ella irá al baile con él.

-Hola gusto en conocerte- saludó Ken-¿sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, pero no se a quien. ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

Tai negó con la cabeza

-Me parece que hablé contigo alguna vez.

-¿Cómo esta eso Ken? oô ¬¬

-He? Lo, lo siento Yolei, creo que alucino !

-Tranquila Yolei, claro que no la ha visto antes, ella viene de.... Kyoto!

-ah Kyoto! es muy bonito cierto?

-si, si como sea! Nos tenemos que ir, por cierto, no le cuenten a nadie de Tany, es una sorpresa.

-Nos vemos!- dijeron al unísono Ken y Yolei cuando los otros se alejaban.

-Adiós bombón regresa pronto! tu igual socia!- dijo el empleado.

-Vámonos Tai!- dijo Matt apresurando el paso

-XD ya se porqué quería venir a ésta tienda.

-no seas estúpido ¬¬

-oye Matt vamos a tu casa, me cambio y ya vamos a la mía, no puedo llegar así a la casa. Ya deben estar ahí Mamá y Kari.

-de acuerdo, en mi casa no hay nadie.

-Por eso dije que fuéramos a la tuya ¬¬ parece que ni me escuchas.

Una vez en la casa de Matt, él le prestó ropa a Tai y tan pronto estuvieron listos partieron a casa de Tai.

-Escucha, me quedaré con el vestido, para que cuneado sea el día del baile te arregles en mi casa- dijo Matt

-Bien, sólo espero que mi mamá no se de cuenta que tomé su ropa- dijo viendo la bolsa en que llevaba la ropa de su mamá.

Al día siguiente en la escuela a la hora de la salida todos hablaban del baile ya muy cerca.

-Maaaaatt!!-gritó una chica escandalosamente.

-hay no -.-

-Hola Matt, oye a que hora piensas recogerme el día del baile?

-Jun de qué hablas? Él irá al baile conmi.....-dijo Tai en un principio como de modo celoso, pero después se detuvo al ver que casi se desenmascaraba.

-¿Con quien? Dímelo! . 

-Tai!- reclamó Matt

-Descuida Matt. Él irá con mi amiga !

-¿¡qué!? pero cómo puedes hacerme esto Matt! Creí que me amabas! TT

-¿qué? amarte? oO!

En ese momento llegó Joe

-Jun que bueno que te encuentro - dijo Joe.

-Hola Joe-saludaron Tai y Matt

-¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo Matt!... -seguía Jun armando teatro

-He... Jun dice mi hermano Shoe que si gustas ir al baile con él

-...¡qué he hecho para merecer es...! ¡Claro que me gustaría ir con él! ¡con mucho gusto!

-está loca °°- dijo Tai

-dime algo que no sepa-respondió Matt

-Bueno me voy - dijo Jun y se alejó de ahí

-oye Joe ¿cómo pudo tu hermano invitarla al baile?- preguntó Tai

-yo que se ¿por cierto con quien piensan ir al baile chicos?

-yo pensaba ir con Sora ¬¬- dijo Tai

-jeje ! Lo siento Tai...¿entonces con quién irás?- preguntó Joe avergonzado.

-pues... no lo sé, tal vez no valla, tengo que estudiar.

-ya en serio Tai ¬¬"

-bueno, quizás si valla, pero sólo un rato, ya que tengo otros planes

-ha si? y de qué se tratan?- preguntó Joe

-... es algo confidencial Joe!

-disculpa- dijo otra vez avergonzado- bueno y tú Matt?

-Yo?...iré con... mira, es una sorpresa.

-¿quién podrá ser?- pensó y luego miró su reloj-cielos! Me tengo que ir, nos vemos!

-adiós Joe-respondieron los 2

-oye Matt, el baile es en 3 días cómo me arreglarás?

-qué? yo?

-sí, tu lo hiciste la última vez ¬¬

-mmm...

-hola chicos!

-Yolei- dijo Tai

-Ya sé! Oye Tai qué te parece si le pedimos a Yolei que nos ayude?- le susurró Matt

-¡cómo crees! ¡nos descubrirá!

-Claro pero tendrá que guardar el secreto

-No lo sé, no creo- seguían cuchicheando

-oigan ¿qué tanto se secretean? oô ¿acaso tengo algo malo? ¡que criticones son! . 

-...yo digo que sí- susurró Matt

-mmm... está bien

-He Yolei, es que queremos pedirte de tu ayuda- explicó Matt

-queremos pedirte un favor...- continuó Tai

-Pero deberás guardar el secreto...

-huh? Qué favor? Qué secreto?-preguntó curiosa Yolei

-recuerdas a Tany?- preguntó Matt

-claro que si esa chica linda que irá al baile contigo cierto?- al escuchar esto Tai se intimidó un poco

-bueno Yolei... quisiera que tú la arreglaras- dijo Matt

-BINGO! Encantada ... pero... que tiene que ver Tai en esto?

-he ahí el detalle- dijo Matt

-huh?

-tany es.. ¡Prométeme que guardarás el secreto!

-claro Matt, no veo porque tanto misterio

-bien, Tany es... Tany es...-trataba de decir Matt mientras Tai se pondí acada vez más nervioso- es...

-si?

-¡Soy yo!-confesó Tai desesperado

-¡¿qué?! o.O!

-Así es Yolei, él es Tany- dijo Matt al fin

-¿qué clase de broma es ésta? °°

-Yolei, no es ninguna broma, es en serio- dijo Matt

-¡Hay Dios mio, ¿entonces son novios!?...

-°°! –ambos se miraron impresionados

-¡...increíble, creí que eran 100% machetes, bueno en realidad un 80% pero no lo puedo creer!

-No Yolei!- dijo Matt

-Yolei no grites!- dijo Tai

-oh ya sé! Así terminan todos los artistas- dijo señalando a Matt, luego miró a Tai- ¿Tai él fue quien te introdujo en esto verdad?!...

-Ya estuvo bien Yolei!- dijo Tai tomándola por detrás y tapándole la boca con una mano

-Yolei tranquila! Estás muy equivocada, y por favor no trates de decidir mi destino como artista- dijo Matt

-Ahora cálmate y te contaremos todo, para que tu pobre mente de niña no se traume- dijo Tai

Yolei sólo afirmó con la cabeza debido a que Tai aun le tapaba la boca

-Bueno la cosa es así...-comenzó a explicar Tai

-...huh?¿chicos qué le hacen a Yolei?-preguntó una chica

-o.O! Sora!- exclamaron ambos al verla

-Sora- saludó Yolei una vez que tai quitó la mano de su boca

-¿qué se traen con Yolei?-volvió a preguntar viendo que Tai aun la tenía de manera que no escapara.

-Vámonos!-dijo Tai corriendo y llevándose a Yolei casi volando

-que raros son esos dos...-dijo Sora y luego se marchó

una vez en casa de Matt...

-...y por eso fue que Tai se hace pasar por Tany- terminaba de explicar Matt

-Por favor Yolei, por lo que más quieras...¡no le digas a nadie!

-claro que no

-entonces nos ayudarás?- preguntó Tai

-Cuenten conmigo! Tai quedarás hermosa!- dijo quiñándole un ojo

-gracias Yolei- dijo Matt

-bueno chicos me tengo que ir- anunció la chica

-esta bien Yolei, hasta mañana- dijo Matt

-Recuerda: no le digas a nadie- advirtió Tai

-no se preocupen, su secreto estará a salvo conmigo

En ese momento Yolei se marchó

-bien un obstáculo menos- dijo Matt

-así es, ahora sólo falta ganar el baile

-por cierto, ensayemos Tai, llegando así nadamás no ganaremos

-mañana estaría bien, hoy estoy muy cansado

-Tai, hay que aprovechar el tiempo!

-cuál tiempo? Si no tengo mucho, ya debo irme

-llama a tu mamá y dile que te quedarás a dormir conmigo

-Matt mañana hay escuela

-Pasemos por tus cosas

-Hay Matt eres muy necio

-¿quieres la moto o no?

-...esta bien vallamos por mis cosas- dijo dando un suspiro después de pensarlo un poco- préstame tu teléfono, primero le hablaré a mi mamá

-toma- se lo entregó Matt

-bueno? Mamá?...en casa de Matt... si oye ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en su casa?...pasaré por mis cosas... anda por favor, si?... gracias mamá, enseguida voy por mis cosas.

-bueno apresurémonos- dijo Matt cuando Tai colgó, y lo jaló hacia la salida

una ves de regreso en casa de Matt

-bien ensayemos primero éste- dijo y puso un baile moderno, los 2 comenzaron a bailar, y lo hacían muy bien, en especial Matt, ya que Tai estaba algo tiezo.

Así ensayaron varios hasta que agotados decidieron descansar.

A la mañana siguiente...

-Tai, Matt!-llamó alguien

-¿qué pasa Ken?- preguntó Matt al ver que de quien se trataba

-ya me enteré! . ¿qué les pasa?

-de qué hablas? ¬¬- preguntó Tai

-de lo que estaban haciendo ayer con Yolei!

-°° qué?! "no puede ser, Yolei debió haberle contado todo!"- se alarmó Tai por dentro

-Sora me lo dijo, ayer al parecer agredían a Yolei

-Ah eso...-se alivió Matt diciendo esto como sin darle importancia

-menos mal.. tranquilo Ken, no le hacíamos nada a tu Yolei, es sólo que...estaba gritando y me desesperó- explicó Tai

-aun así no tienen excusa para maltratarla

-oye Ken ¿qué no tienes clases?- preguntó Matt

-ha sí! Bueno los veo luego- dijo retirándose a toda prisa

-hay veces que pienso que ese niño sigue mal, vámonos Matt ¬¬

a la salida de la escuela:

-oigan!!!-gritó un niño

-Hola Davis qué pasa?- preguntó Sora

-¿qué les parece si vamos hoy todos al digimundo?- invitó Davis

-me parece buena idea, quiero ver otra vez a Palmon

-de acuerdo, yo quiero ver a Biyomon

-Tai, Matt, Izzi?- preguntó Davis esperando respuesta

-Claro que sí- dijo Izzi

-Seguro!- dijo alegremente Tai

-Tai!- Matt le dio un codazo

-¿qué pasa Matt?

-no podemos ir, recuerda que tenemos que ensayar- le susuró Matt

-podemos hacerlo en el digimundo

-claro, como hay muchos enchufes ¬¬

-anda Matt

-esta bien, no ensayaremos, pero sólo iremos un rato y después practicaremos en mi casa.

-gracias Matt, te adoro!

-entonces que?- preguntó Davis

-Sí vamos!- anunció Tai

una vez TODOS en el digimundo

-ah!! Es bueno descansar un momento- dijo Tai respirando profundamente

-Hola Tai y Matt ¿ya tienen todo planeado para el baile?-preguntó Yolei

-Ahora nos ocupamos de practicar ciertos bailes- dijo Matt

-¿en serio? Yo los veo acostados en el piso ¿qué clase de baile es ese?

-no me refiero a este instante Yolei ¬¬

-oh claro jeje ! Bueno y qué clase de bailes han practicado?

-he un poco de esto, un poco de aquello y otro poco de aquello más- respondió Tai

-oh! Interesante! Y supongo que ya practicaron lo más importante... lo más lindo de todo el baile, lo mejor!... la pieza lenta y romántica! Ah!

-¡¿qué?! o.O! – se sorpendió Matt

-Matt no mencionaste eso!- exclamó Tai

-Esque lo olvidé !

-genial ¬¬

-bueno que no se les olvide practicar esto que es muy importante para ganar

-lo tendremos bajo control ya verás!- dijo Matt

-eso espero- dijo Tai

-¿por qué no pasan a comer? Traje sushi

-genial! Tengo hambre- dijo Tai levantándose

-Yo igual- dijo Matt siguiéndolo

Así pues después de comer llegaron al mundo real

-bien Tai, practiquemos esto una ves más y después vemos cómo le hacemos con la pieza lenta

-ok sólo tenemos 4 hrs. Por hoy y el resto de mañana para estar listos... pasado mañana entre arreglos y todo no tendremos tiempo.- dijo Tai

-tenemos buen tiempo, ya dominamos la mayoría de los bailes, el mayor problema en éste momento es la pieza lenta.

-que horror -.-!

Practicaron y practicaron hasta que sólo quedó ensayar la pieza lenta

-muy bien maestro Matt, dígame cómo se baila esto?- preguntó Tai

-he... necesitamos ayuda de Yolei

-lo imagine... oye ya es tarde para hablarle, tendrá que ser mañana.

-pues ya que...

Al día siguiente:

-¡que emoción ya mañana es el baile!- decía Mimi

-¡hay sí! Oye si ganaras que harías con el dinero?- preguntó Sora

-Pues... no lo sé, tal vez comprar mucha ropa y golosinas ¿y tu?

-pues yo lo ahorraría o lo utilizaría para cosméticos y ropa

-esas son buenas ideas

-por cierto... con quienes irán Tai y Matt- preguntó Sora

-no tengo idea

-lástima por ellos, nos hubieran pedido antes ir con ellos.

-chicos con quienes irán al baile?- les preguntó Mimi acercándose donde ellos

-bueno yo iré con... es una sorpresa- respondió Matt

-Yo tal vez no valla, tengo otras cosas personales que hacer

-debería ir aunque sea un rato- dijo Sora

-veré si puedo, pero no te prometo nada- respondió Tai

Más tarde a la salida

-Mira Matt ahí van Yolei, Cody, Ken y Davis!- dijo Tai

-¡Yolei!- gritó Matt

Yolei fue hacia donde ellos seguida por los demás

-¿qué pasa chicos?

-mmm... porqué si llamamos a Yolei ustedes vienen?- preguntó Tai mirando a los demás

-no es por ser grosero, pero es algo un tanto privado- dijo Matt

-Bueno, yo la seguí porque no puedo permitir que esté sola con dos chicos que podrían agredirla- explicó Ken

-otra vez con eso ¬¬- dijo Tai

-Yo porque quería hablar con Ken- dijo Davis

-Y yo por no quedarme solo- dijo Cody

-que unidos- dijo Matt

-bueno entonces permítanos un momento, siéntense en esa banca y déjenos hablar unos minutos con Yolei- dijo Tai

-Bien, los estaré vigilando. Advirtió Ken

-Yolei queremos pedirte otro favor- dijo Matt cuando los demás se retiraron

-déjenme adivinar: quieren ayuda con la pieza lenta

-sí! TT- respondieron los dos

-esta bien, iré a la casa de Matt a las 4 ¿les pareces?

-seguro!-dijeron los dos chicos

-¡¿ya acabaron?!- preguntó Ken desde la banca

-sí ¬¬ - respondió Tai- ya pueden venir

-Oye Davis ya que T.K. te ganó a Kari piensas ir al baile?

-claro que sí, no me puedo rendir tan fácil, quiero obtener el premio del primer lugar... ademas, hay muchas chicas que mueren por ir conmigo- dijo posando

-¬¬! Si claro- dijeron todos

-y con quién irás?- preguntó Tai

-con... esperen a verla!

-qué, aun no te decides con quien ir? XD –se burló Matt

-¿y el pequeño Cody?- preguntó Tai

-Yo no iré, no me gustan mucho esas clases de fiestas, además, no tengo con quien ir- dijo algo apenado

-oh pobre Cody- dijo Yolei

-no sientas compasión por mi, así estoy bien- dijo Cody

Al fin en casa de Matt dieron las 4 pm y Yolei llegó muy puntual

-muy bien, comencemos. Matt, pon tu mano derecha en la cintura de Tai- dijo Yolei y ante la indicación Matt dudó- Hazlo!- gritó Yolei

-de acuerdo- Matt puso su mano torpemente en la cintura de Tai- y ahora?

-bien, tu Tai, pon tu mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Matt. Ahora toma con tu mano derecha la mano izquierda de Matt. Así está bien- decía Yolei inspeccionando a los chicos- Matt acércate más a Tai, muy bien ahora deben seguir éstos pasos- dijo Yolei mostrando cómo lo debían hacer- entendido?

-sí- respondieron al unísono

-muy bien! Lo hace muy bien!- decía Yolei emocionada- no cabe duda que en verdad son una pareja muy buena!

-Yolei!- se quejó Tai

-Bueno alto- indicó Yolei, ahora con música- se dirigió al estereo y puso un CD de música romántica- ahora hagan los pasos que les enseñé, concéntrense en la música, vallan a su ritmo, dejen que los lleve...

Los chico comenzaron a bailar y en verdad lo hacía muy bien, Yolei los contemplaba emocionada, la mirada de los jóvenes se encontraron y parecían haberse perdido en la melodía ya que ninguno de los dos mostraba inconformidad en su rostro, siguieron bailando hasta que la pieza acabó. Al finalizar ésta se detuvieron, pero seguían tomados y aun se miraban tiernamente. Yolei al ver tal escena sólo sonrió

-bueno chicos me tengo que ir, lo hicieron excelente en verdad- dijo al fin interrumpiendo

Matt y Tai reaccionaron y de golpe se separaron totalmente apenados

-he, muchas gracias Yolei, no sabemos cómo pagártelo

-descuiden... bueno me deben una- guiñó el ojo- nos vemos

-nos vemos Yolei hasta luego! Y gracias!- dijo Tai

-esa moto es nuestra- dijo Matt mostrando una sonrisa

-así es, el triunfo ya es nuestro - dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Matt

-Tai...

-dime

-quita tu mano de mi hombro ¬¬

-oh lo siento jeje !

-vamos a dormir-sugirió Matt

-si, estoy muy cansado

Esa noche Tai también se quedó a dormir con Matt. Como el clima se puso algo frío ambos durmieron acurrucaditos. El día del baile estaba ya a pocas horas.

El día esperado al fin llegó, todo mundo se alistaba e iba de un lado para otro. En el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento se veía gente inspeccionando y acomodando. Las chicas corrían por los centros comerciales para verificar que no se les olvidaba algo o tenían ganas de comprar algo más. Por el contrario los chicos hacían todo lo contrario, no se preocupaban por el evento y sólo huevoneaban. Tai y Matt no eran la excepción... por el momento. Se levantaron como a las 11:30 am y para entonces el padre de Matt ya había preparado el desayuno. Los 3 se sentaron a desayunar

-Papá, no te ves muy bien ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Matt notando el aspecto del Sr. Ishida

-Descuida hijo, sólo estoy cansado...-dijo mientras tomada un vaso como si pesara mucho

-¿a qué hora llegaste anoche?- preguntó Matt

-Cerca de las 12 no muy tarde. Creí que los encontraría despiertos, pero ya estaban bien dormidos, imagino que igual estaban cansados.

-Así es, ensayamos mucho- dijo Tai

-Ensayar?- preguntó el Sr. Ishida

-sí para el baile de hoy- dijo Tai por lo cual Matt se preocupó por si su papá se enteraba de algo.

-ah! Ese baile. Por cierto hijo, no me has dicho con quien irás- dijo mirando al rubio. Por un momento Matt quedó callado

-he...yo... con una amiga de... de Yolei- dijo al fin

-y tu Tai?

-yo? Con... bueno en sí con nadie, pero de todos modos iré, Sora me prometió una pieza después del concurso.

-mmm, ya veo. Bueno Matt, me tendrás que presentar a esa chica ésta noche

-¿Qué? o.O!- preguntó Matt- Papá, no tienes trabajo hoy?

-es cierto... estoy tan cansado que ya no recuerdo qué día es hoy

-trata de descansar, bueno papá nos retiramos

Así ambos regresaron al cuarto, momentos más tarde el Sr. Ishida llamó a la puerta

-pasa- respondió Matt

-hijo te habla Yolei

-gracias- dijo y salió a contestar

Tai quedó solo en el cuarto y momentos después regresó Matt

-Tai, Yolei vendrá para arreglarte, claro después de que mi papá se valla al trabajo

-que bien... creo que me estoy poniendo nervioso

-tu tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo sentándose al lado de Tai- pronto tendremos esa moto

El tiempo pasó y al fin Yolei llegó, para entonces ambos ya estaba aseados. La chica cargaba un montón de cosas; instrumentos y accesorios raros tanto como para Tai como para Matt

-tendré que arreglarte desde ahora Tai, digo yo me puedo arreglar rápido pero también necesito tiempo. Si gustan después de aquí pueden ir a mi casa, esperarán mientras me arreglo, así nos iremos juntos al baile.

-¿y porqué no te arreglas aquí Yolei?- preguntó Matt

-Sería buena idea, pero Ken pasará por mí.

-Háblale, dile que te recoja acá, que estás en casa de Matt porque Tany quiso que la arreglaras- dijo Tai

-mmm... de acuerdo

Yolei comenzó a arreglar a Tai, le ponía cremas en la cara, un poco de polvo por aquí y por allá, maquillaje tras maquillaje, al fin Tai quedó pintado, luego prosiguió con el peinado, Yolei enchufó algunos aparatos, cepillaba un mechón de cabello, le ponía agua y todo mientras Matt observaba casi atónito a todo lo que la chica hacía con gran habilidad y rapidez. Horas después Tai quedó listo. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba completamente entumido de las asentaderas

-Quedaste linda!- dijo Yolei entusiasmada

-Gracias, pero... no me siento muy cómodo que digamos... ¿sabes Matt? Por todo esto creo que deberé tener más derecho a la moto que tú ¬¬

-hay no!- gritó Yolei horrorizada

-¿qué pasa?- preguntaron Tai y Matt asustados- oO!

-no te depilé la ceja!

-no! Mi ceja no la toques!-advirtió Tai

-pero...

-Yolei! ¿Cómo crees que me vería después del baile con la ceja como de mujer? ¡¿Qué crees que me dirían en la escuela?!

-bueno... pero eres hombre! te crece rápido

-¬¬! Yolei por favor...

-de acuerdo ¬¬x ¡pero por lo menos déjame depilarte las piernas! Usarás pantalón después y nadie lo notará

-porqué?- preguntó Tai berrinchando

-Tai, nunca has visto a lindas chicas con las piernas llenas de bello o si? Recuerda que en éste concurso también se toma en cuenta la presentación- dijo Matt

-esta bien ¬¬

Así pues Yolei comenzó a depilar, el producto fue: las piernas lisas y lindas de Tai y... una grande y espesa capa de bellos sobre un recipiente con agua

-valla si que era mucho- dijo Yolei cuando acabó- veamos que más?... bueno ya podrían vestirse para salir, aunque debiste primero vestirte y luego te hubiera pintado y peinado...rayos lo olvidé. Bueno ya háganlo! Es mi turno para arreglarme

Así Yolei fue y regresó de su casa en un santiamén, se arreglaba en el cuarto de Matt, Mientras los chicos esperaban en la sala, veían el fútbol... para variar ¬¬

Al fin de un rato Yolei salió y se veía muy linda

-Mira Tai te traje esto- dijo Yolei sacando una prenda de su bolso

-qué?! oô –exclamó Tai sorprendido

-es de mi hermana, y es para que no te veas... "plana"- explicó Yolei y Matt soltó una gran carcajada

-oye ahora sí que es demasiado- se quejó Tai

-ya Tai, nadie te reconocerá- dijo Matt

-eres tan odioso! Es definitivo! La moto me pertenecerá más a mí que a ti

-si claro...

Tai accedió pues y entonces fue el turno de Matt para arreglarse, claro que fue mucho más sencillo y rápido, así que pronto los 3 estuvieron listos. Momentos más tarde Ken llegó y los 4 salieron para ir al evento que ya estaba dando comienzo

-Matt, me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza- dijo Tai una vez que llegaron

-tu tranquilo, sólo es actuación, imagina que esto es como en las obras que hacíamos en la primaria

-Me daba pánico escénico ¬¬

-bueno, sólo tranquilízate

Tomaron una meza y los 4 se sentaron, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando 2 parejas llegaron, eran Mimi e Izzi y Sora y Joe

-Hola Matt!-saludó Mimi- hola chicos!- saludó a los demás

-hola que tal?- respondió Matt

-Mimi! Te vez bellísima! Tu también Sora!- dijo Yolei fascinada al ver a las 2 chicas

-muchas gracias- respondieron

-oye Matt ¿dónde está Tai?- preguntó Sora

-¿estas ciega?- preguntó Tai y al instante todos le miraron sorprendidos

-¿cómo?- preguntó Sora

-oh...-disimuló la voz- no! Le decía a Yolei que si estaba ciega porque... porque en vez de tomar su vaso tomo el florero jeje !

-oh.... Oye por cierto Matt no la has presentado ¿quién es?

-bueno ella es Tany, Tany ella es Sora- dijo señalándola- ella Mimi, Izzi y Joe

-Gusto en conocerte- dijo Mimi

-gracias igualmente- dijo Tai

-Matt... no sabes si Tai siempre si va a venir?- preguntó Sora

-lo siento creo que no, comenzó a sentirse mal- respondió Matt

-ya veo- dijo

-oye Sora- susurró Mimi- crees que sean novios?

-No lo sé- respondió Sora

-oye Matt y hay algo formal entre los 2?-preguntó Izzi

-he... no, aun no jeje !-respondió Matt nervioso

-valla, es como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento- susurró de nuevo Mimi a Sora

En ese instante llegó Davis con una chica más baja de estatura, llevaba el cabello muy corto pero bien peinado, de ojos verdes y un bonito vestido color beige, era sencillo pero la chiquilla se veía bien.

-hola chicos!- saludó Davis

-Hola Davis- respondieron

-Davis! Que simpática se ve tu pareja ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó Yolei

-les presento a Cony- dijo orgulloso Davis, la pequeña muy apenada saludó

-¿oye Davis de dónde la conoces?- preguntó Ken- no me habías hablado de ella

-es que Jun me la presentó, es hermana de la amiga de la prima de su amiga

-interesante- dijo Joe

El salón en poco tiempo se llenó y el concurso estaba por comenzar

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo un hombre de traje negro ante el micrófono- y bienvenidos- hubo retroalimentación por un instante, luego se aclaró la garganta y continuó- les pido a todas las parejas participantes pasen a la pista, el décimo quinto concurso de baile de la disquera "Oker´s club" la mejor disquera de Tokio y por supuesto Odiaba está a punto de comenzar. ¡A la pista todos y a bailar!

Al instante muchas parejas tomaron su lugar en la pista, luego el mismo hombre pasó con otros anotando los nombres de las parejas y dándoles números

-mira Matt, 12, el número de la suerte- dijo Tai

-en serio?- preguntó Matt

-sólo imagina que sí, sé positivo bien?

La música inició y todos comenzaron a bailar, habían parejas con estilos muy variados, la competencia era buena. En 2 horas ya quedaba cerca de 25 parejas, la música variaba mucho y Tai y Matt tenían mucha energía para continuar. 4 horas habían pasado ya desde que el concurso comenzó y quedaban 10 parejas, entre éstas estaban:

Mimi-Izzi, Sora-Joe, Ken-Yolei, Davis-Cony, Jun-Shoe, Kari-T.k., otras 3 parejas de desconocidos y por supuesto Tai y Matt. Otra hora pasó, la cosa ya se estaba volviendo pesada, seguían en pie sólo 9 parejas, otra hora y media más y quedaban sólo 4, el orden en que fueron saliendo fue (de las 10 que estaban): una pareja de desconocidos, Jun-Shoe, otra pareja de desconocidos, Kari-T.k., Sora-Joe, Mimi-Izzi, quedando sólo: 1 pareja de desconocidos, Davis-Cony, Ken-Yolei, y Tai-Matt. 10 minutos más tarde Davis y Cony salieron. El hombre que anteriormente había hablado se acercó de nuevo al micrófono y mientras la música seguía anunció que en los próximos 20 minutos se decidirían los 3 primeros lugares

-Matt ya me cansé- se quejaba Tai

-Tai no pienses que estás cansado, podemos seguir, ya casi lo logramos, sólo ten en mente la moto, falta poco para que esto acabe, ya verás que lo lograremos

-Bien- respondió Tai

15 minutos pasaron y de repente la música cambio, se trataba de una pieza lenta!

Se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron y pusieron en práctica lo que Yolei les había enseñado

-la moto, la moto, la moto, la moto, la moto- susurraba Tai una y otra vez

-¿qué te pasa Tai?- preguntó Matt

-es que no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, por eso pienso en la moto, para sabes porqué rayos hago todas estas ridiculeces- Dijo Tai

-genial, sólo faltan 5 minutos y todo volverá a la normalidad

-si no ganamos te voy a matar- amenazó Tai

-deja de ser negativo quieres?

-...Y ahora el momento esperado...-anunció el hombre- los 3 primeros lugares están decididos

Al instante espectadores y exconcursantes comenzaron a cuchichear y hablar. Por otro lado las 3 parejas se encontraban muy nerviosas

-que tengan suerte- les deseó Yolei a Tai y Matt

-gracias, igualmente- respondieron

-... En tercer lugar... Panchito y Juanita! (los desconocidos)

Todos les aplaudieron con entusiasmo

-huy que nervios!- gritó Yolei

-no grites que me desesperas!- reclamó Matt

-déjala en paz! Gritando es feliz- dijo Ken

-ya cálmense- regañó Tai

-... en segundo lugar...- se escuchó el redoble y todos esperaban ansiosos las palabras siguientes del hombre

-ya se tardó mucho, que ya diga!- dijo Matt desesperado

-Yolei Inoue y Ken Ichijouji- anunció el hombre

-ah! Matt, ganamos! Ganamos!- gritó Tai

-sí! Lo logramos Tai!

-felicidades chicos- dijo Yolei

-oye Matt cómo la llamaste?- preguntó Ken señalando a "Tany" pues creyó haber escuchado el nombre de Tai

-he?... a quién?

-no, olvídalo- dijo creyendo haber escuchado mal

-lo cual significa que la pareja ganadora es la no.12: Matt Ishida y Tany Murakami

-sí!- gritaron emocionados, brincaron y se abrazaron mientras seguían brincando.

Se empezó a escuchar entre la muchedumbre una palabra que todos decían al unísono, la cual ni Tai ni Matt creyeron que escucharían

-...beso! beso! Beso!- decían todos

-¡¿qué?! oO!- preguntaron asustados los chicos

-Así es!- anunció el hombre- la prueba final!- luego se acercó a Matt- vamos un beso no es nada

-No, es que usted no entiende- trató de explicar Matt

-hay Matt, es tu amiga ¿no? No debería apenarte- dijo Ken

-vamos chico, sólo estas a un beso para ganarte ese dinero- animó el hombre

Tai por lo tanto estaba tan impresionado que no podía decir nada, simplemente las palabras no le salían. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estando tan cerca!... algo malo tenía que pasar. Lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-Descuida Tai, tengo una idea- explicó Matt en voz baja- fingiré darte el beso, lo que tienes que hacer es no sacar los labios y cerrar bien tu boca, esto cuando ya esté cerca para que nadie lo note.

-...de acuerdo

Así procedieron con el plan, al instante varios les hicieron burla pero otros reclamaban

-¿qué te pasa nena?- preguntó el hombre a Tai- No te dejaste

-eso no es cierto!- dijo haciendo que su voz sonará femenina

-oh sí. No cuesta nada, vamos, quieren el primer premio no? Si no se le dará al segundo lugar

-huy! Matt hazlo rápido, quiero acabar ya con esto! Cerraré los ojos- dijo Tai desesperado y nervioso

-...bueno, a la cuenta de 3:...1 ...2 ....

Tai cerró los ojos y se encontraba muy, muy, pero muy nervioso, casi sentía que el corazón se le salía, Matt estaba igual.

-...3- dijo Matt y comenzó a acercarse a Tai, primero se fue acercando torpemente

-Yolei! Me estas enterrando las uñas!- reclamó Ken

-lo siento es la emoción !

Tai apretaba sus puños con fuerza y ese momento se le hizo eterno, parecía como si Matt nunca lo fuera a hacer. Entonces Matt se decidió y pensó en lo que vendría después: el premio, el dinero, la moto. Se acercó sin dudarlo más y cuando estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de su amigo éste abrió los ojos y Matt se detuvo.

-creí que mantendrías los ojos cerrados- dijo Matt

-yo también, pero ya no pude...

-...Tai..

-Matt, esto es incómodo, acabemos de una vez, dijo con voz temblorosa. Entonces Tai con sus manos dirigió hacia sí el rostro de su amigo, Matt se sorprendió pero accedió, ya habían llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirse. Lo inimaginado por los dos sucedió: sus labios se juntaron dando paso al tan temido beso

-ah!!!- gritó Yolei al ver que la escena ya duraba segundos, en realidad a los chicos parecía ya no importarles mucho. Pero ante el grito de Yolei se separaron de golpe completamente rojos y nerviosos.

-¡Felicidades!- gritó el hombre- y aquí está su premio, ¿lo ven? No fue nada- animó el hombre. Tai y Matt fingieron una sonrisa, se trataba de una sonrisa sarcástica ante el "no fue nada"

-¿Lo ves Tai? Ya no me tendrás que matar, ganamos- dijo Matt alegre pero sin atreverse a mirarle

-eso no garantiza que no lo haré, ve por lo que tuvimos que pasar

-bueno ya pasó, lo logramos

El hombre entregó el dinero a la pareja y todos aplaudieron. La fiesta continuó

-Tany, no entiendo porqué no querías que Matt te besara- dijo Mimi una vez reunidos todos en la mesa

-bueno... es que me dio mucha pena- explicó

-Matt espero no te moleste...- dijo Joe y luego volteó donde Tai- ¿Tany no te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-o.O! he? No gracias ! Estoy muy cansada

-entiendo, disculpa

-no hay problema

-quisiera que Tai hubiera venido- dijo Sora algo triste

-Enseguida vengo, voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo Tai- ven Matt- lo jaló del brazo

Ambos salieron a un área del jardín

-Traes tu celular?- preguntó Tai

-sí, por qué?- preguntó Matt

-quiero hablarle a Sora

Matt sonrió y se lo entregó. Tai marcó el número de Sora, y cuando ella contestó Tai le habló con mucho entusiasmo y se excusó diciendo que sí había ido pero por no tener con quien bailar y aparte no sentirse bien se fue.

Después de un rato colgó, le regresó el celular a Matt y luego lo abrazó

-todo esto es muy raro- dijo Tai

-a qué te refieres con "todo esto"?- preguntó Matt que no se molestó en responder al abrazo

-pues a todo lo que ha pasado, desde que comenzó el rollo del baile hasta ahora... se siente... raro.- Miró a Matt a los ojos- Por algo pasan las cosas, supongo...

-No te preocupes, mañana se nos pasará. Oye ya es tarde ¿te parece si ya nos vamos?

-Sí, ya no aguanto este atuendo, vallamos a despedirnos de los demás

Así lo hicieron y luego se retiraron. Tai se quedó a dormir en la casa de Matt. Llegaron y Matt se dejó caer en la cama mientras Tai se desmaquillaba, luego hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

Al otro día se levantaron aun cansados y adormilados. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y como era de esperarse el papá de Matt no estaba, ya era tarde como para que aun estuviese en casa. Después de desayunar fueron a ver la tele, eran cerca de las 12, y 3 horas más tarde llegó el papá de Matt

-Hola chicos- saludó

-Buenas tardes Sr. Ishida- saludó Tai

-Matt, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo buscando algo en su portafolios

-¿qué es?- preguntó Matt curioso

-ya verás- dijo, sacó una caja y se dirigió a la video introduciendo un videocasete

El Sr. Ishida tomó asiento entre ambos chicos y entonces ambos se sintieron horrorizados al ver parte del video, reconocieron el lugar, las personas y demás. Era un video del día anterior

-P-Papá! Cómo conseguiste eso?!- preguntó Matt

-Trabajo en una televisora ¿recuerdas? Lamentablemente no pude ir al evento y grabarlo, pero un amigo me hizo el favor. ¿No te alegra?

-ah... claro...

-ah! Ya sé porqué te pones nervioso. Te descubrí, no quieres que sepa quien es la chica con la que bailabas ¿verdad?- dijo y adelantó la cinta hasta la parte final

-No quiero ver eso- dijo Tai en voz baja tapándose con una mano la cara

Matt al ver la escena se puso muy nervioso y nuevamente apenado

-bien hijo dime quién es

-he... es... una amiga de Yolei, ya te lo había comentado

-contéstame otra cosa ¿por qué primero no la querías besar?

-papá no tiene más de una semana que la conocí!

-algún día me la presentarás?- preguntó

-no lo sé! Ni siquiera vive aquí, esta mañana regresó a su ciudad

-la extrañas?

-papá!

-estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas?

Matt respiró profundo casi harto

-...sí ¬¬- respondió Matt

Tai sentía 2 cosas en ese momento: pena por lo que estaban hablando del día anterior a pesar de que el Sr. Ishida no tenía la mínima idea de que Tany era Tai; y ganas de reir por lo que estaba pasando Matt

-de acuerdo ya no te molestaré- dijo el Sr. Ishida y se retiró- haré la comida

-Oye Matt ya debo irme- anunció Tai

-Te acompaño- dijo y se dirigieron a la salida

-hijo qué crees?- preguntó el Sr. Ishida

-qué? ¬¬- dijo no queriendo adivinar

Tai tomaba un vaso con agua antes de marcharse

Transmitirán el concurso por TV hoy!

En ese momento Tai escupió toda el agua y tosió como loco

-¿qué?!- preguntó Matt limpiándose el agua que Tai le escupió en la cara- no puede ser! Dime que no es cierto!

-calma hijo no tiene nada de malo

-¿por qué me pasa esto?

-Matt, no me digas que... esa chica tiene novio y tu lo sabías y aun así la invitaste

-no, claro que no! Huy enseguida vengo- dijo y los 2 chicos salieron

Llegaron a la casa de Tai al fin, pero encontraron que varios estaban ahí reunidos

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Tai desconcertado al ver a sus amigos

-que bueno que llegaste hijo - le saludó afectuosamente la Sra. Kamiya

-mamá dime qué es todo esto?- preguntó Tai

-bueno Kari invitó a sus amigos a pasar un rato juntos

-Hola Tai ¿ya te sientes mejor?- saludó Sora

-Hola, he sí gracias

-¡Hermano! Pensé que sí te vería en el baile, Sora me contó porqué no fuiste. Ya que Matt no fue capaz de decírmelo a pesar de que se encontraba contigo ¬¬

-he? ¿qué Matt estaba conmigo? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó algo nervioso

-sí, no recuerdas que dijiste que irías a la casa de Matt y de ahí irías al baile? Pero resultó que no fuiste

-ah si! Ya lo recuerdo

-si vieras de lo que te perdiste hermano!- dijo emocionada Kari- Estuvo genial, la competencia era algo dura! Y supongo que Matt te lo dijo: el ganó

-jamás vi a Matt ser tan lindo- dijo Mimi- se veía muy tierno con esa chica, en especial cuando hicieron la prueba final

Matt y Tai se pusieron rojos de vergüenza con sólo recordar esa tal prueba

-hey chicos miren!-llamó Davis desde el sillón de la sala

Al instante todos acudieron a su llamado

-¿qué pasa Davis?- preguntó Sora

-Van a transmitir el concurso- respondió

-Podremos ver de nuevo a Matt en acción- dijo Izzi

-Bueno Yolei y Ken no estuvieron tan mal, quedaron en segundo lugar- dijo Joe

-gracias Joe - respondió Yolei

-sht! Cállate que ya va a empezar- dijo Davis

Ken le dio un coscorrón

-No calles a Yolei

-huy tranquilo Ichijouji... me dolió

-bueno ya!- dijo Mimi

Tai respiró hondo y trató de escapar de ahí al igual que Matt pero cuando lo hacían se toparon con la Sra. Kamiya

-¿a dónde van chicos?- preguntó con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba

En ese momento la mayoría de los chicos voltearon a verles

-oh no Tai! No te perderás de nuevo esto- reclamó Kari

-Kari por favor, no tengo ganas de...-no terminó de decir Tai

-nada! No me vas a decir que no lo quieres ver porque te sentirás deprimido de ver nuevamente que Matt sí consiguió pareja y no es un perdedor como tú

-Kari, no le digas así a tu hermano- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

-claro que no Kari, no seas ridícula

-Y tu Matt, no pensarás en irte tan pronto, no seas modesto y quédate a ver la transmisión con nosotros- dijo amable la mamá de Tai

-Sí Matt, anda siéntate- dijo Mimi jalándolo y obligándolo a tomar lugar en el sillón

Tai y Matt no podían dejar de sentirse nerviosos, más Matt que era el reconocible ¿por cuánto tiempo tendrían que pasar por esto? ¿Cuándo se le iba a dejar de mencionar sobre el asunto? No lo sabían, pero anhelaban fuera pronto

-Davis que guapo te ves- comentó la Sra. Kamiya por lo cual Davis agradeció algo sonrojado- Cody, esa chica con la que esta Davis, por alguna extraña razón me recuerda a ti ¿no será pariente tuya?- ante éste comentario la mayoría soltó una carcajada, pero Cody se puso rojo. Tai y Matt también rieron y entonces les entró la duda por saber si en verdad no se trataba de Cody quien se hacía pasar por "Cony" ya que ellos lograron comprobar que no era imposible que fuera así

La parte de la prueba final llegó y los chicos se pusieron rojos pero ninguno de los 2 pudo evitar ver la escena, por alguna razón seguían mirándola casi contra su voluntad

En ese momento, Tai que estaba parado recargado el sillón sintió que alguien le jalaba de la playera, era Agumon

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Tai

-Esa chica, tiene un parecido familiar contigo- dijo en voz baja para que sólo él le escuchara, pero Sora también logró escuchar

-Agumon no seas tonto!- reclamó Tai

-Déjalo Tai, sólo estaba dando su opinión, no hay razón para enojarse, ya que no es verdad... ¿o sí?- al hacer la pregunta lo hizo con sarcasmo y rió

-Matt te ves liadísimo!- dijo la mamá de Tai mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza casi despeinándolo. Matt no dejaba de estar rojo

Yolei soltó una risita como de rata

-¿y a ti qué te pasa loca?- preguntó Davis

-Yolei no esta loca ¬¬-defendió Ken

-No me pasa nada, es que recordé algo- dijo, el hecho por el que se reía era porque la escena del beso "en serio (osea el bien dado)" estaba a sólo segundos

Al fin llegó tal escena y Yolei comenzó a gritar (en voz baja) y se aferró al brazo de Ken casi encajándole las uñas. La reacción de los demás fue un "hay" casi como suspiro. Tai y Matt apenados a más no poder aun no dejaban de ver la escena. Lo que lo hacía peor eran los comentarios de quienes dirigían el programa, ya que éstos eran puras frases cursis y ridículas. La transmisión al fin acabó, pero esa no fue la última vez que pasaron penas, en sí Matt era quien las pasaba ya que muchos en la escuela lo mencionaban y su club de fans lo traía mareado con sus quejas

-Ya no aguanto más! Sólo espero que ya sea mañana para al fin tener la moto en mi poder- dijo Matt- oye y qué le pareció el vestido a tu hermana?

-Pues sí le agradó, lo dejé en su cuarto y cuando preguntó quién se lo había dado le respondí que yo, quiso saber a qué se debía el regalo y le dije que como había escuchado que le agradó el vestido que llevaba Tany le compré uno igual como muestra de mis disculpas por el conflicto que tuvimos cuando rompimos el jarrón de mamá, creo que no quedó muy convencida pero lo aceptó, le encantó.

El otro día llegó y a la hora de la salida los chicos salieron disparados a la casa de Matt, donde estaba la moto, el Sr. Ishida la había recogido de la agencia.

Los 2 quedaron embobados con la belleza

-vamos a pasear en ella!- dijo Tai

-Bien, una vuelta tú y otra yo- sugirió Matt- yo la primera y tú la segunda

-mejor alrevés

-bueno tu la segunda y yo la primera

-de acuer... Matt! No caeré en tu trampa, dame eso! Dijo quitándole la llave de la moto, subió en ella y arrancó, en unos instantes estuvo devuelta y fue el turno de Matt. Tener la moto frente a ellos fue una gran emoción que se olvidaron por completo de todo lo que habían pasado para obtenerla

-hola chicos- saludó Yolei

-Hola Yolei ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Matt

-wow! Que bonita moto!- dijo impresionada

-verdad que sí?- dijo Tai con una gran sonrisa

-te doy una vuelta- dijo Matt- sube

-Y luego yo!- dijo Tai

-¿en serio? Esta bien- dijo Yolei y al instante ya estaba sobre ella- Matt le dio la vuelta y luego Tai

-aja! Los vi!- dijo Ken quien apenas había llegado- tratan de quitarme a Yolei

-Ken no seas ridículo- dijo Tai

-linda moto- dijo Ken

-gracias- respondió Matt

-oye Yolei, no nos dijiste a qué se debía tu visita- dijo Tai

-ejem, bueno es que yo... no sé si lo recuerden pero hicimos un trato- dijo apenada

-oh entiendo, quieres tu parte

-bueno... así es-dijo aun apenada

-descuida, l atendrás- dijo Matt, y en unos momentos le entregó lo que les había sobrado que en verdad era una buena cantidad como para pagarle

-Tai, Matt, creo que es más de lo que quería

-no te apures, lo mereces, nos ayudaste mucho- todo esto lo decían en voz baja para que Ken no escuchara.

-Pero no me siento cómoda- dijo Yolei

-tómalo, en serio, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, y más, pero si llegamos a necesitar para otra cosa te pediremos- dijo Matt en broma y guiñándole un ojo

-muchas gracias

-a ti Yolei. Respondió Tai

-Matt dime, a qué te referías cuando dijiste que teníamos lo que queríamos y más?- preguntó Tai una vez en el cuarto de Matt después de que Yolei y Ken se fueron

-bueno...- dijo mirando al techo, luego regresó la vista donde Tai- ¿recuerdas que mencionaste que todo esto era muy raro?

-pues sí... ¿pero qué tiene que ver?

-pues no sé tu pero a mi también me pareció raro...-dijo tomando su barbilla- ...pero agradable...-completó mientras se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Tai no se opuso ante esto y le respondió. Luego Matt se separó lentamente-...también te tengo a ti ¿tú que opinas?- preguntó sonriéndole

-pienso que tienes razón...- respondió con otra sonrisa

3 meses pasaron y Tai obtuvo nuevamente su mesada, Agumon estuvo a punto de darle otra mezada pero Tai le recordó a qué se refería con éste término. Matt y Tai compartían la moto. El número 12 se convirtió en el predilecto para la suerte... Pero algo más sucedió, una vez Matt comentó "sé que suena ridículo, pero creo que no podemos escapar del destino" así fue, no pudieron evitarlo, ya que estaban destinados a que su amistad se convirtiera en algo más, los demás no lo notaron, aunque Yolei no lo dudaba...

FIN

Nota de la Autora: Hola!!! Me alegro de éste mi primer fanfic yaoi (más bien shounen ai) acabado y digo acabado porque tengo otros pero no los he logrado terminar -- Bueno, éste fanfic va dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja shounen ai, espero que les halla gustado . Sis Jeanne éste fic tmb va especial para ti, porque tú eres quien me ha apoyado con mis ideas xD mushias gracias sis!! Así que si tienen comentarios, quejas, jitomatazos, flores o propinas jeje, me agradaría que me escribieran a: 


End file.
